Diary of the Apple Plague
by Travie Akuto Sai
Summary: A short story I wrote for my friend Crow a.k.a RunsWithHorses. Discord puts a plague into Applejack's apples and creates a plague that kills the ponies very slowly.


Diary of the Apple Plague

Princess Celestia had announced it on the television box. Discord had released a deadly virus into my apples to kill everpony. I didn't know what to do. All the big ponies and little ponies started chompin' on my apples in recent years. Suddenly, all the ponies started droppin' dead, but they wasn't stayin' dead. Derpy was the first to go. But, then, she came back. It didn't take Twilight Sparkle long to find out. She always was the brightest bulb in the box, that she was. She found out about what Discord did and told Celestia, but it was too late. Derpy snuck up from behind and took a big chomp out of her. All while Celestia gave her speech. It wasn't soon before Celestia went down too.

We had Princess Luna. She gathered up all the ponies left and made us start workin' together. It didn't work for long. Food supplies was runnin' low and nobody knew who to trust. Eventually, Fluttershy lost it. Fluttershy was always such a quiet and nice sugarcube, but she was different now. She attacked Pinkie Pie. That girl was strong. It took a lot for me to pull her away from that girl. I wasn't fast enough through. Fluttershy had killed Pinkie. After that, the group split. One side wanted peace and the other side was willing to resort to violence to live. I was on the peaceful side with Rarity. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash was on the other side.

Princess Luna didn't know what to do without Celestia. I'd never seen that pony such a mess. She didn't smile for weeks. That was, until Spike came back. When Celestia and Twilight had gotten eaten. We was happy to see him even though he was sick. Fluttershy advised we kill the sick. I don't know what happened to the sweet Fluttershy I used to know. Now that I think back, we should have listened to Fluttershy. Ponies started getting real sick. Then they started fallin'. I could see the stress in Luna's eyes as time went on and the ponies began to fall. Luna took her own life. Somewhere, Discord was laughing. I could feel it in my hooves.

After Luna died, the ponies started coming back. Rainbow and the Wonderbolts led a team of fighters against the hordes. We lasted a while with Fluttershy commanding the ponies that were still alive. I made sure all the labor was done. It still wasn't enough. The Wonderbolts starting dyin'. There was too many of them monsters. Rainbow Dash advised us to run. Rarity tried to round up all the young'uns and got hurt in the progress. As she was guidin' the young'uns away, a Pegasus pony too a chomp out of Rarity's wing. Rainbow Dash got over there and saved her just before that thing finished its meal. Rarity managed to get away, but not with the babies. The horde made sure of that, they did. I don't know what happened to Rainbow. Fluttershy got turned into one of them monsters too. I remember she tried to take us down with her. What happened next wasn't pretty. I didn't know Rarity had in her to fight. We had to take the life of our old friend. As she passed, we could see her go back to her old self.

We had to remove Rarity's wings in order to stop the infection. I never saw her cry so much. We managed to find a safe place to live for a while. We worked together and started to rebuild our lives. Rarity wasn't completely okay. She started makin' statues of our old friends and takin' to 'em ike they was real. She was losin' it. She started eatin' and playin' with 'em. I brought it up to her, but she thought I was the crazy one. She stopped talkin' to me. She kept doin' her duties, but only gave me crazy looks. She started takin' her statues to bed with her. Then, she got real crazy. She started puttin' things into my food and sabotagin' my work. One day, she took it too far. She showed up at night and tried to stab me with a sharp stick. I managed to fight her off and we got into a huge tumble. She through the lantern into the fire in a fit and the whole house went up in flames. She stopped fighting me long enough to come to her senses and we ran out of the house. Then, against my judgment, she ran back in to get her friends. I couldn't convince her that they was fake and she couldn't save 'em.

I watched the house burn that night. After it stopped, there was nothing left but ash and a burned corpse of Rarity with her friends beneath her. I buried Rarity and left. But, even I can't live forever. I know I'mma go down soon just like the rest of my friends. Either the dead ponies will get me, or I'll die from malnutrition. I hope some other ponies find this one day and rebuild our society. This is the end of my story.

Tearfully,

Applejack, the Only Survivor


End file.
